DESCRIPTION (provided by investigator): Our aim is to create and validate robust prevention of depression and anxiety among young adults at risk for depression, using a classroom-based cognitive-behavioral intervention in combination with Web-based ancillary material. We propose a targeted intervention with a population of 260 college students - 130 in the intervention group and 130 in a no-intervention control group. At risk is defined as those who score in the worst quartile of depressive symptoms but excluding those with severe depressive symptoms. We will track all participants for three years following the intervention, assessing depressive episodes and symptoms, anxiety episodes and symptoms, physical health, grades, and cognitive mediators. We hypothesize that the intervention group will have fewer episodes of depression and anxiety, fewer symptoms of depression and anxiety, better physical health, and higher grades than the control group. We propose that our replicated classroom-based intervention will, when supplemented by Web-based resources, one-on-one boosters, and ongoing Web-based boosters, produce robust prevention of depression and anxiety, as well as maintain durable cost-effective prevention effects. Our ultimate goal is to provide school settings, such as universities, colleges, and high schools with easily implemented prevention programs against depression and anxiety. If this intervention can prevent depression and anxiety robustly, it is possible that such programs can be widely disseminated, producing nationally measurable mental health benefits.